


Starting up again

by Bookworm0208



Series: What happens after the musical [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm0208/pseuds/Bookworm0208
Summary: Takes place after Beetlejuice (musical). Lydia has a lot of feeling piled up after the events with Beetlejuice, and her family is there to help her. Focuses mainly around Barbara and Lydia, because I love them, and I think I’m going to make Barbara the main character in the stories. Beetlejuice doesn’t appear yet.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: What happens after the musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739050
Kudos: 18





	Starting up again

It had been two months since Lydia had killed Beetlejuice and started to live with the Maitland’s, her dad and Delia. She really loved the Maitland’s, they where like a second set of parents, but she wouldn’t dare say that to them. She wasn’t, very expressive with her feelings so she hoped they knew with her small actions that she really did love them. Adam was wonderful, he was an amazing person, he helped her with her homework and gave her advice whenever she needed it. Barbara though was special, she was so similar to dead mom. Lydia would subconsciously be around her all the time. She basked in the motherly touches and concerns that Barbara gave her. Barbara was her ghost mom, the person she trusted the most in her house. She would have been such a great mother, and the closer Lydia got to her the bigger her problems would get. She felt guilty. Guilt over the time she spend with Barbara and how much she craved the motherly love that she gave her. She also felt guilty she was the reason that Barbara almost got exorcized and died again. 

Nightmares weren’t an unfamiliar concept to Lydia however all of that guilt started to manifest itself in her nightmares. She would wake up covered in sweat and tears from a nightmare, sobbing uncontrollably and she was pretty sure from the hoarse felling in her throat that she also screamed during said nightmares. She tried hiding the nightmares from her parents at first when they asked her about the strange noises coming from her room. She told them that she was watching a horror movie or listening to heavy music. However as they occured more frequently she had to think outside the box. She started shoving towels under her door and making sure that she slept with the covers compleatly over her. Barbara got more and more concearned asking Lydia if she was alright, her behavior towards Barbara had changed, she couldn’t be near her without thinking of the guilt that consumed her and the horrible things she had done.

She decided then not to sleep staying up on redbull and coffe, until Delia caught her awake at four in the morning drinking a redbull. Her parents had proceeded to take all cafinated products away from her, and once again when they asked her why she was avoiding sleep she pulled some excuse out for taking an all nighter. She had to find a new way to stay awake , she started walking around the house at night and watching movies and shows in the living room to stay awake. It worked for a couple of nights until one time it didn’t. She fell asleep on the couch at around midnight impossible for her to keep her eyes open any longer. 

Barbara was up on the attic when she heard a scream from downstairs, she quickly raced down the stairs checking on everyone. They were all asleep, however when she when to check Lydias room she wasn’t there. Another scream, this time softer, came from the living room. She followed the noise and was soon met with Lydia asleep on the couch, tears streaming down her face as she twisted and turned in her sleep. Barbara sat next to her softly rubbing her hands up and down the teens arm trying to wake her up. Lydia sat up startled, disoriented and panicked as she tried to figure out where she was. 

“Hey Lydia its me, Lydia look at me its Barbara” she kept moving her hand up and down Lydias arm, trying to calm her.  
“Barbara?” Lydia looked up at her with those big teary eyes.  
“Yeah its me sweetie, what happened?” she asked as Lydia turned her gaze down to the floor. She couldn’t handle the look of motherly concern on Barbaras face  
“Sweetie you know you can tell me anything, I just want to help you” That was all it took for Lydias walls to come crumbling down.  
“I’ve been having nightmares and panic attacks for the past few weeks but I didn’t want you guys to find out. They just got worse each night and so I stopped sleeping but I fell asleep on the couch and now I woke you up. Im so sorry Barbara” Lydia said in one breath, she turned her gaze down to her hands trying to avoid Barbara’s eyes  
“Lydia” she kept her gaze down; tears streaming down her face. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid, the guilt at the bottom of her stomach kept growing  
“Honey please look at me” Barbara gently lifted Lydias chin up to look at her. When Lydias eyes met her they where full of tears.  
“Lydia you know that we are here for you, and I don’t mean just me, all of us. You could’ve come to us and told us about the nightmares, there is no shame in having something happen to you without you’re control. You don’t need to be sorry I just want to help you sweetheart” Lydias tears spilled down her face as she started to think about what to say next. However Barbara beat her to it.  
“What where the nightmares about? Maybe we can help you get rid of them” she placed her hand on Lydias back rubbing circles on it.  
Lydia took a deep breath and broke down “ I’m so scared of losing people, and I feel so guilty about everything. It still hurts too much not to have dead mom” She said softly not wanting to reveal the true nature of her nightmares.  
“Lyds it’s ok” Barbara told her trying to keep her calm.  
“No it’s not ok because they’re about you. In my nightmares you die, you get exorcised because of me and I loose you. I can’t loose anybody else and I was so close to loosing you, I just can’t deal with it” Lydia told her as she sobbed.  
Barbara was taken aback she never imagined that Lydia still had so much guilt stored up from that accident. To think that she blamed herself for it was awful, she was just a kid, none of it was her fault.  
“ Lydia you’re not going to loose me, I’m already dead and I’m never leaving you. I don’t blame you for what happened sweetie”  
Barbara told her as she stroke her hair with soft motions. Lydia got angry, why was she being so nice to her, she almost ended up dead because of her. Barbara should have been angry with Lydia not forgiven her.  
“No you’re supposed to be angry, you should hate me for what I did!” Lydia told her screaming as she balled her fists and dug her nails into her palms.  
“Lydia, honey, please stop. What happened wasn’t your fault; I understand why you would think it was but it really wasn’t.” Barbara looked down at Lydias hands and softly pulled them open reveling moon shaped marks on them. “Please Lydia let me help you. I promise it will get better”  
Lydia gave her a hug and if Barbara wasn’t a ghost she was sure she would have knocked the breath out of her.  
“I’m so sorry” Lydia mumbled in a sleepy tone pressing her head against Barbara’s chest. The girl soon fell asleep in the embrace and Barbara softly moved her so that Lydias head was now resting on her lap. She draped a blanket over her and began to slowly run her fingers through Lydias hair  
“I’m sorry for not noticing it had gotten this bad” Barbara whispered to Lydia as she fell asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and what you would like to see next. I’m not a great writer but I’ll try my best.


End file.
